A Link to the One Piece
by Tagath
Summary: Luffy et son équipage ont finalement mis la main sur une carte et un eternal pose qui leur laisse espérer de bientôt trouver Rough Tell... Bien entendu, certaines choses ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Crossover avec les jeux Zelda
1. Chapitre 1

Et oui, me voici de retour avec le tout dernier volet des aventures de mes barges favoris! Et je vous promet qu'après cette fic, je rangerai Anna, Morty et Nemo dans un placard fermé à double tour dont ils ne sortiront plus!

**A Link to the One Piece**

****

Chapitre 1

Luffy touchait au but. Il avait entre les mains un eternal pose qui pointait tout droit vers Rough Tell. Moralement parlant. En réalité, c'était Nami qui l'avait entre les mains, ainsi qu'une précieuse carte de l'île. Dans quelques jours, quelques semaines au plus tard, il serait enfin le seigneur des pirates. Enfin. Après quatre longues années d'aventures, des moments de joie et de tristesse, parfois de désespoir lorsque son rêve lui parraissait trop lointain –pas irréalisable, il était trop stupide pour comprendre que certaines choses ne pouvaient être faites –lorsqu'il se disait qu'il serait devenu vieux avant d'être enfin le plus grand pirate du monde… et enfin, son rêve était entre les mains de sa navigatrice.

Tout l'équipage participait à sa joie naturellement. Pour Nami c'était une occasion de tracer de nouvelles cartes –et de récolter beaucoup d'argent si le One Piece avait la moindre valeur. Pour Robin c'était un espoir de nouvelles pistes vers le Rio Ponéglyphes à moins qu'il ne se trouve tout simplement sur l'île. Pour Pipo, de nouveaux dangers à affronter afin de devenir un brave guerrier des mers. Sandy avait entendu des rumeurs disant que All Blue se trouverai près de Rough Tell. Chopper rêvait d'y trouver des plantes médicinales encore inconnues ailleurs. Quant à Zorro il espérait trouver de nouveaux adversaires à sa hauteur. Quelques mois plus tôt il avait affronté Mihawk de nouveau et était devenu le nouveau meilleur escrimeur du monde. Depuis, des épéistes minables le défiaient tandis que les plus talentueux, emplis de crainte, refusaient de l'affronter. Il s'ennuyait à mourir et espérait que Rough Tell serait un endroit distrayant.

L'ambiance était donc à la plus totale bonne humeur. Même Léonardo, le charpentier de bord qui n'avait rejoint l'équipage que depuis peu de temps –à la vérité, au cours de l'aventure qui leur avait permis de récupérer la carte et l'eternal pose –participait largement à l'euphorie. Autrefois forcé d'obéir à un homme qui tyrannisait une île paisible, il avait aidé l'équipage à vaincre le tyran qui projetait de renverser le gouvernement mondial. La routine pour Luffy et ses compagnons, mais une routine qui cette fois leur avait rapporté plus qu'ils n'auraient osé le rêver.

-Vous semblez de bonne humeur ce matin, nota Léonardo. Je veux dire, plus encore que d'ordinaire. Y a-t-il une raison à cela ?

-Bien sûr qu'il y a une raison ! Chaque jour qui passe me rapproche un peu plus du One Piece, ça me semble une raison bien suffisante pour me réjouir !

-Il est vrai que c'est là une excellente chose.

Léonardo était un garçon gentil et poli. Quoi qu'il fasse il le faisait toujours avec la plus grande civilité. Il devait être la seule personne au monde à pouvoir vous insulter poliment.

-N'est-ce pas une île que je vois là-bas ? nota-t-il alors. Je m'étonne que Zorro n'est pas pensé à nous en prévenir. Sans doute le pauvre se sera-t-il encore endormi alors qu'il aurait dû surveiller l'horizon.

Luffy ne prêta aucune attention à cette dernière remarqua et courut jusqu'au poste de vigie pour 1) réveiller Zorro en lui marchant malencontreusement dessus 2) faire sursauter tous les membres de l'équipage en poussant un immense hurlement de joie. Nami ne le lui reprocha même pas, trop excitée en découvrant que l'eternal pose pointait en direction de cette île. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination.

-C'est tellement incroyable, s'enthousiasma la navigatrice. C'est un moment magique, c'est merveilleux, c'est… Vraiment, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait gâcher un moment pareil !

Il est des phrases qu'il ne faudrait jamais dire. Le genre de phrases qui donne de l'inspiration à des divinités naturellement sadique qui s'amuse à gâcher la vie des gens juste pour voir comment ils vont s'en sortir cette fois. Des divinités qui ont compris ce qu'il y a de vraiment marrant dans la vie en somme. Malheureusement pour Nami –et heureusement pour vous, amis lecteurs –la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer était de ce genre. Et plus malheureusement encore pour elle –et c'est là que ça devient intéressant pour vous autres lecteurs –une de ces divinités dont je parlais il y a un instant portait en permanence toute son attention à l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Pour elle, laisser passer une si belle occasion eut été une terrible faute de goût, aussi s'amusa-t-elle rapidement à arranger certains petits détails de façon à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Ils étaient presque arrivés sur les rivages de Rough Tell lorsque Léonardo, encore une fois, remarqua un détail étrange. Il était en général myope comme une taupe aveugle mais dès lors qu'une chose, aussi insignifiante soit-elle, n'était pas à sa place, il le remarquait dans l'instant. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il remarqua le premier ce drôle de navire ancré près d'une des plages et d'où était parti une chaloupe. Tout d'abord surpris, Luffy en montra bientôt du mécontentement.

-C'est mon île, ils n'ont pas le droit d'y arriver avant moi ! C'est vraiment pas juste ça !

-Tiens, mais ce sont des pirates, nota Robin. Le symbole sur le drapeau me rappelle quelque chose… On dirait celui de…

La jeune femme se tue, et personne n'osa prononcer un mot. Tout l'équipage regardait le ciel où le plancher, personne ne voulant être celui qui le premier prononcerai les mots fatals. Le seul à ne pas adopter un tel comportement était Léonardo qui cherchait à apercevoir le-dit drapeau.

-Leur emblème ne vous semble-t-il pas étrange ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

-Il y a un crâne bien entendu, cela me semble assez inévitable, mais il est décoré de deux motifs étranges.

Pas un bruit ne se fit entendre.

-Ne serait-ce pas des plumes ? Ou peut-être des ailes… oui, je pense que ce sont bien des ailes, l'une d'ange et l'autre de démon. Oh, cela me rappelle une histoire que l'on m'a raconté une fois…

Luffy fixait furieusement ses sandales, mal à l'aise.

-On dit qu'il a y en ce monde un équipage de pirate des plus ridicules mais dangereux au plus haut point. Tous les membres en sont fous mais ils n'en sont pas moins puissant. Seul leur capitaine serait presque normal si l'ont excepte qu'il a des cheveux blanc en même temps que toutes les apparences de la jeunesse. Leur emblème serait justement un crâne orné d'une aile d'ange et d'une autre de démon. Voyons, quel est déjà leur nom ?

Luffy regardait à présent la mer qui lui semblait terriblement accueillante. Et il y mourrait rapidement au moins. Et presque sans douleurs.

-En tout cas je suis absolument certain que le capitaine porte le nom de Nemo et que ses deux seconds se nomment Morty et Anna.

Il y eut un gros plouf, puis un moment de silence consterné.

-Luffy est tombé à l'eau, nota distraitement Sandy.

-Je crois plutôt qu'il s'y ai jeté, rectifia Nami sur le même ton.

-Et… personne n'a l'intention d'aller à son secours ? s'informa Léonardo.

-Honnêtement, qu'il meure maintenant ou dans dix minutes…

-Mais qui diable a dit qu'il devait mourir ?

Robin jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la plage où avaient débarqué les autres pirates.

-Nous n'avons plus le choix de toute façon, signala-t-elle. Morty a dû nous voir, elle fait de grands signes de la main en sautant dans tous les sens.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Zorro avait été repêché Luffy qui s'était rapidement séché et avait mis des vêtements secs. Il ne voulait pas que Morty s'inquiète pour lui. Elle avait tendance à encore plus essayer de lui casser les côtes en le serrant dans ses bras lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait. Léonardo avait mal interprété ses efforts et était désormais persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre son capitaine et la rouquine qui faisait des sauts périlleux sur le sable. Au moins, s'il laissait échapper quelque chose au sujet des idées qu'il se faisait, il était sûr de s'entendre avec elle. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle pour lui.

Morty n'avait pas changé, ce qui ne surpris personne. La rouquine était toujours la preuve vivante que l'évolution semblait parfois faire un grand bon en arrière pour revenir à l'époque des australopithèque, ou du moins tel était l'avis de Luffy. En quoi il était tout de même assez insultant, même Lucy n'aurait pu prétendre à un tel degré de non-évolution. Et puisqu'il était question d'évolution, Anna, elle, avait évolué. Un grand coup. Elle avait désormais l'air presque normale et quasiment sérieuse. Du moins, elle avait l'air rudement sérieuse et mature jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Zorro et qu'elle lui saute au cou. Certaine choses ne changeaient pas.

-C'est sympa de tous se retrouver encore, commenta Nemo sans se soucier qu'Anna était en train d'étrangler Zorro. Je me demande ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus cette fois !

-Que faites-vous ici ? demanda froidement Nami. Cette île est sensée être très dure à trouver, et le log pose est supposé être insensible à son champ magnétique !

-Moi aussi je suis super content de vous revoir…

-Répond à ma question !

Nami, autant qu'Anna ou Morty, pouvait être sérieusement inquiétante, et Nemo était largement assez intelligent pour ne pas chercher à l'énerver, d'autant plus que tous les membres de l'équipage de Luffy semblait de mauvaise humeur. Sauf Zorro qui essayait de communiquer ses dernières volontés.

-Le fait est que je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait là, expliqua le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Un moment nous étions en pleine mer, et l'instant d'après notre bateau se dirigeait vers cette île. Je n'avais pas trop envie d'y accoster, mais la Mouette n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et Morty a piqué sa crise en disant qu'on devait absolument aller la chercher. Voilà toute l'histoire. Mais et vous ? Si cette île est si introuvable, comment…

-Le hasard, trancha Nami. Nous sommes seulement passé à côté et nous avons décidé d'en profiter pour nous reposer un peu, voilà tout. N'est-ce pas ?

Les autres hésitèrent un peu puis acquiescèrent vivement. Ce n'était pas qu'ils voulaient cacher à leurs amis que cette île était Rough Tell. Nemo, Morty et Anna étaient des gens biens à défaut d'autre chose et n'auraient jamais songé à leur voler le One Piece sous le nez. Le problème était précisément qu'ils auraient voulu aider Luffy et les autres à trouver le fameux trésor, et qu'ils leur auraient encore attiré tout un tas d'ennui. Nemo parut se rendre compte qu'on ne lui disait pas tout, mais il eut la politesse de n'en rien dire.

-Bien sûr, vous êtes célèbres à présent, commenta-t-il simplement. Je comprend que vous préfériez allez dans des îles où on risque moins de vous reconnaître… mais il y a des habitants ici, vous le savez au moins ? Nous avons vu un village un peu à l'Ouest d'ici, et une espèce de grande tour au Nord.

Il y eut un grand moment de silence, puis tous se tournèrent vers Nami qui, en temps que gardienne de la carte de l'île, aurait dû être au courrant de ce détail et les prévenir.

-Ce n'était pas marqué ! se défendit-elle. Il devait y avoir des ruines, mais aucun endroit habité, je ne comprend pas !

-Oh, vous avez une carte de l'île ? nota innocemment Nemo. Bizarre pour des gens qui ne faisaient que passer dans le coin.

-Toi l'ange à la manque, ne te mêle pas de ça ! Et puis, tu es sûr qu'il était habité, ton village ?

-J'y ai vu des gens, intervint Morty. Des soldats je pense, ils avaient l'air armé et ils étaient avec une fille et ils l'emmenaient avec eux. Elle n'avait pas l'air trop d'accord d'ailleurs.

Nami toisa la rouquine de haut en bas avec méfiance. Cette fois là, Morty avec opté pour une jupe noire, des bas à rayures, un haut gris sans manche et des mitaines rose fluo. Comparé à ce qu'elle avait pu porter jusque là c'était presque discret, mais elle n'inspirait toujours pas une grande confiance. La navigatrice décida donc d'ignorer totalement son témoignage et il fut convenu par tous, Nemo y compris, que ce village devait être désert. Morty alla bouder dans son coin avec Touffu et Goku, et faute de quatrième joueur pour faire un poker –la Mouette n'étant pas revenue –ils jouèrent à la bataille.

Pendant ce temps, Anna avait fini par lâcher Zorro qui semblait plus mort que vif et proposa à Nemo d'aller chercher le reste de l'équipage, ce qu'il accepta.

-Sanzo et Hakkai sont toujours avec vous ? s'informa Sandy.

-Ils se sont même mariés à bord… d'ailleurs Zorro devrait faire attention, j'ai peur que ça n'ai donné des idées à Anna. Et puis, il y a toujours Gojyo. Et de votre côté, quoi de neuf ? Je ne le connais pas, le binoclard. Un nouveau ?

-Notre charpentier, acquiesça Luffy. Des fois on ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit, mais il est sympa, super intelligent et tout.

Nemo voulut serrer la main de Léonardo, mais ce dernier se trompa de dix centimètres.

-Intéressant, conclut simplement l'ange déchu. C'est marrant, vu le genre de l'équipage, je me serais presque attendu à voir débarquer un robot avec une affreuse tignasse bleue et un slip de bain. Lui, il a l'air… normal. Presque. Bien, et à présent, que diriez-vous que nous fassions une grande fête pour célébrer nos retrouvailles ?

-Vous ne devriez pas essayer de retrouver la Mouette d'abord ? s'inquiéta Chopper. Elle est peut-être perdue et elle sera fâchée qu'on s'amuse sans elle…

-Ne t'en fais donc pas ! Elle a un instinct incroyable et sera de retour dès qu'on aura sortit le rhum !

* * *

Quand les équipages du chapeau de paille et celui du démon blanc faisaient une fête ensemble, ils ne faisaient pas semblant. Il y avait du rhum à volonté, Anna, Sandy et Hakkai avaient préparé un festin de roi, des parties endiablées de strip-poker avaient eu lieu –Sanzo avait perdu plusieurs fois de suite et accusé Morty de tricher. Ce qui était la plus stricte vérité –ainsi que toutes sortes de concours stupides comme seuls des pirates en train de s'amuser peuvent en faire. Bref, ils s'amusèrent beaucoup tant que dura la fête.

En revanche, lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de rhum, que les moins solides commencèrent à se sentir mal et les plus costauds à avoir un début de gueule de bois, ils s'amusèrent un peu moins. D'un autre côté, comme cela faisait partie d'une fête réussie, personne ne songea à se plaindre. Du moins, pas avant qu'ils n'aient tous l'impression de voir un type bizarre avec des oreilles pointues et des collants blancs sortir de la forêt qui bordait la plage et avancer vers eux une épée à la main. L'inconnu avançait à pas prudent, comme s'il craignait que tout le monde se jette sur lui pour le massacrer, ce qui était une idée stupide vu leur état à tous.

-Où est la princesse ? demanda-t-il soudain. Je sais que vous la retenez prisonnière, je vous ordonne de la libérer dans l'instant !

-Gnéééé ? demanda fort élégamment Nemo. Princheche ? N'a pas princheche.

L'ange avait un peu de mal avec le mélange rhum/vodka/whisky. Il se jura de ne plus jamais faire de concours de boisson avec Nami.

-Je sais qu'elle est ici ! répéta le garçon en collant. Monstres, qu'avez-vous osé faire de cette pauvre et délicate princesse ? Je vais vous…

Il s'interrompit brutalement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Anna qui dormait à poing fermés, accrochée de toutes ses forces à Zorro. L'inconnu aux oreilles pointues la fixait avec dans le regard une sorte d'adoration qui le rendait aussi inquiétant que Morty lorsqu'elle parlait à un beau garçon.

-Princesse, souffla-t-il. N'ayez crainte, Majesté, je vais vous sauver !

Nemo, désormais convaincu qu'il devait rêver, décida à ce point de la conversation de se rendormir. L'autre en profita pour s'approcher d'Anna et après plusieurs minutes d'efforts il parvint à lui faire lâcher Zorro et à repartir avec elle dans la forêt en la tenant dans ses bras.


	3. Chapitre 3

Je ne suis pas morte, je n'avais pas de crise d'inspiration (enfin, si, aussi, mais pas pour ce chapitre), j'avais juste oublié de poster ici... Désolée...^^;

Chapitre 3

Sandy fut le premier à se réveiller. En tant que cuisinier, il convenait qu'il soit toujours le premier debout afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour l'estomac ambulant qui lui tenait lieu de capitaine. Ce matin-là, son premier réflexe fut de vérifier que toutes les demoiselles et la dame allaient bien. Un simple coup d'œil sur la plage l'informa que Morty était la seule créature de sexe vaguement féminin à avoir passé la nuit dehors, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Morty était solide et aussi increvable qu'un cafard, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde était réuni autour d'un bol de thé, de café, ou d'un verre de rhum pour les plus téméraires, et Sandy s'aperçut qu'il avait un 'petit déjeuner spécial beautés' en trop. Ce fut alors seulement que la disparition d'Anna fut découverte, mais Sandy et Zorro furent les seuls à réellement s'en inquiéter.

-Elle doit être partie se promener, fit distraitement Morty. Ou elle nous aura fait une crise de somnambulisme.

-J'ignorai qu'elle était somnambule, s'étonna Zorro.

-Ben, moi aussi, mais je cherche une explication logique. T'en as une meilleure ?

Tandis qu'ils commençaient à tous discuter de ce qui avait pu se passer, Nemo fixait pensivement son bol de thé-café-rhum –il se remettait mal de la fête et n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'on lui servait. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir rêvé d'Anna la nuit dernière, sans se souvenir des détails. Plus exactement, les détails dont ils se souvenaient, collants blancs et oreilles pointues, lui semblaient trop étrange pour être réels. Finalement il décida de ne plus y penser, but le contenu de son bol et faillit mourir empoisonné.

Deux heures plus tard, comme Anna ne revenait toujours pas, une équipe spéciale fut envoyée à sa recherche. L'équipe en question était composée de Morty, Sanzo, Léonardo, et Zorro, ce dernier ayant été désigné volontaire dès que la possibilité de chercher Anna avait été évoquée. Il n'avait pas cherché à protester, preuve pour beaucoup qu'il s'inquiétait tout de même un peu pour la jeune fille.

Les quatre membres de l'équipe de recherche étaient donc parti, et le plus logique à leurs yeux avait été de se diriger vers cette grande tour au Nord de l'île qui leur avait semblé un endroit facile à rejoindre, même pour eux. Ce qui s'était révélé une grave erreur. Sanzo et Zorro avaient passé leur temps à se disputer et n'avaient pas vu qu'ils ne suivaient plus Morty et Léonardo, lesquels avaient mis un moment à le remarquer parce qu'ils parlaient de Luffy. S'ensuivit une heure durant laquelle tout le monde tourna en rond en se cherchant les uns les autres, pour finalement se retrouver de nouveau ensemble à l'entrée du village dont avait parlé Nemo. Il fut donc décidé que tout compte fait, c'était le meilleur endroit possible pour commencer les recherches.

Il y avait étrangement peu de monde dans les rues, comme si les habitants craignaient de sortir. La première personne que le quatuor croisa était une femme d'âge mûr et un peu ronde qui, dès qu'elle les vit, fit demi-tour en courrant et se mit à hurler à l'aide.

-Ben, on lui a rien fait, s'étonna Morty. Je veux dire, pas encore quoi. Je fais si peur que ça ?

-Tu n'as pas eu le temps de te coiffer ce matin, lui rappela Sanzo.

-Oh. Alors en effet, je dois faire si peur que ça.

-Ils doivent confondre Sanzo avec un dangereux criminel qui terrorise l'île, expliqua calmement Zorro. C'est un homme blond avec un visage de nana et qui a une épée.

-Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Morty.

-On a déjà croisé trois affiches décrivant ce type, et il y a un portrait sur chacune. Il ressemble un peu à Sanzo en moins moche, la confusion est excusable.

Léonardo, d'un calme toujours olympien, tira délicatement sur le bas de la veste hawaïenne que portait Morty. Une très jolie veste, soit-dit en passant, bleue à fleur rouge.

-Je crains qu'il ne nous faille nous dissimuler ou nous apprêter au combat, dit-il tranquillement. Il semblerait que la femme qui a prit la fuite il y a quelques instant a été prévenir les autorités locales qui à présent se dirigent vers nous.

Morty, qui dès le début de l'opération s'était auto-proclamée chef du groupe, réfléchit rapidement à la nouvelle et décida qu'ils allaient se cacher pour essayer d'en apprendre plus. Un malheureux massif de rose fut désigné pour les abriter. Chance extraordinaire et preuve du peu d'inventivité de l'auteur, les soldats, ne parvenant à les trouver, s'arrêtèrent très exactement devant ce buisson fleuri pour discuter.

-Quelle plaie, on s'en encore déplacé pour rien ! Cette vieille folle voit des criminels partout !

-Cette vieille folle est ma belle-mère, rappela un soldat qui parlait fort et devait être le chef. Si elle dit qu'elle l'a vu, c'est qu'il était là ! Il a du se cacher, il est rusé comme un renard… mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est cette histoire de complice… va falloir qu'on fasse un rapport. J'aime pas les rapports.

-Tu t'en fiches, c'est pas toi qui les écrits. Dis, tu crois que ce type va essayer de s'infiltrer dans le palais ?

-Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

-Ben, écoute chef… l'autre blonde là… elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'on n'a pas le droit de la garder, que quelqu'un va venir la libérer et qu'on va avoir de sérieux problèmes, ce genre de choses… elle parle peut-être de lui ?

Le soldat qui parlait fort réfléchit un instant.

-C'est une bonne question. J'irai jusqu'à dire une question philosophique presque. Et une question philosophique ça se résout devant une bonne bière, alors c'est ce qu'on va faire. On va aller se faire offrir la tournée du patron.

-Il en a pas marre ton frère que tu profites comme ça de son auberge ?

-Si, mais il ose pas le dire. Allez, en route mon vieux.

Dès que les deux hommes furent partis, les pirates sortirent de leur épineuse cachette et se concertèrent à propos de ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Il leur parut évident que la blonde dont avaient parlé les soldats ne pouvait être qu'Anna. Quant à savoir pourquoi elle était enfermée… ils préféraient ne même pas y penser.

-Bon, c'est par où le palais ? soupira Morty. Je pense qu'on va être obligés de la libérer là… Et pour ce qui est du plan… je propose un truc basic mais efficace, à savoir on fonce dans le tas, on la libère et on ressort pareil. Des objections ? Non ? Parfait, au boulot les mecs. Moi, je couvrirai vos arrières. Je suis une fille après tout et en plus je suis le chef, j'ai pas à me battre normalement.

Tous les quatre prirent donc la route du palais, se demandant tous sans oser le dire s'ils avaient rêvé ou si les trois autochtones qu'ils avaient croisés pour l'instant avaient réellement des oreilles pointues. Tous, sauf Léonardo qui n'avait pour l'instant vu que des masses informes noyées dans le flou artistique de son champ de vision.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Anna et le type en collant blanc traversaient le village à leur tour, le garçon bizarre tirant la jeune fille récalcitrante par la main. Anna tentait, sans grand résultat, d'expliquer que non, elle ne voulait pas aller s'abriter dans un sanctuaire miteux, qu'il était hors de question qu'elle reste en plan pendant que lui s'amuserait. Mais plus que tout, elle tentait de le convaincre que même si elle était une princesse, il avait totalement le droit de l'embrasser passionnément, voire que cette pratique était encouragée.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre quatre

Le palais était impressionnant. Un style d'architecture grandiose. Du niveau monument historique au moins. Il y avait des statues, des vitraux, des bas-relief. Un régal pour les yeux. Par contre, il avait une défense absolument nulle. Comme quoi rien n'était parfait en ce bas monde.

Il n'avait pas fallut dix minutes aux quatre pirates pour entrer, accéder aux cachots, libérer la prisonnière et ressortir. Un quart d'heure plus tard ils étaient de retour près des bateaux et s'attendaient à recevoir les félicitations de leurs amis pour leur courage héroïque. Mais à leur grande déception, ils furent accueilli par un silence consterné.

-Il y a un problème ? s'étonna Morty. Un navire de la marine, Nemo qui ne s'est pas remis du petit-déjeuner, Touffu qui a encore perdu un des as du jeu de carte ?

Aucune réponse.

-Si vous ne dites rien, on ne risque pas de deviner, grogna Zorro.

-Ce qu'ils n'osent très probablement pas vous dire, fit une voix à côté de l'épéiste, c'est que vous avez certainement fait erreur sur la personne. Sans vouloir être méchante.

La voix venait d'Anna, mais ce n'était pas la sienne. Ce fut seulement en constatant ce simple fait que l'équipe de secours s'aperçut que la jeune fille qu'ils avaient ramené ne pouvait pas être Anna. Bien que blonde elle aussi, elle avait un port royal, des vêtements royaux et semblait d'un calme royal.

-Z'êtes qui vous ? demanda suspicieusement Morty. Comment vous avez pris la place de ma copine ? J'vous préviens, j'ai les moyens de vous faire parler !

-Je n'en doute pas un instant, charmante petite guenon. Pour votre information je suis la princesse Zelda, future souveraine de cette île et dernière survivante de la famille royale.

-Ben t'es pas une princesse alors, rétorqua la 'guenon' qui n'avait pas remarqué que c'était une insulte. Si tu es la dernière en vie, tu es forcément reine. La royauté, ça se transmet instantanément à la mort de l'ancien souverain, c'est un grand philosophe qui l'a dit.

Zelda toisa la rouquine un instant, se demandant si la créature inférieure face à elle était bien consciente du rang de son interlocutrice. Il fallait croire que non. Elle était sur le point de demander l'exécution immédiate de cette erreur de la nature lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide sur l'une de ses mains. Sandy, lui, savait ce qu'était une princesse, et il avait entrepris de faire un baise-main à celle-là tout en lui débitant des âneries romantiques. Et personne ne cherchait à l'arrêter ou plus simplement à lui couper la tête sur le champ. Zelda était tout simplement outrée. Enfin, Nami se décida à frapper le coq pour calmer ses ardeurs, et la princesse crut un instant avoir trouvé une alliée capable de la comprendre.

-Arrête ça, Sandy. Si nous sommes polis et que nous aidons cette jeune fille, elle va nous récompenser avec des diamants et de l'or. Il ne faut pas la brusquer.

Les dernières illusions de Zelda se brisèrent en mille morceaux, et elle fit ce que toute princesse fait en situation de crise : elle se mit à pleurer, geindre et taper du pieds en se plaignant que le monde était trop cruel avec elle. Et tout le monde l'ignora royalement, les pirates préférant se concentrer sur le problèmes important de la disparition d'Anna.

-Elle a été enlevée par des extra-terrestres, disait Morty avec assurance. Ils vont faire des expériences sur elle, et elle va avoir leurs enfants qui naîtront sur terre et vont tous nous anéantir.

-Anna ne peut pas avoir quitté l'île, rappela Nemo en ignorant totalement ce qu'avait dit la rouquine. Nos bateaux sont ici et je ne crois pas avoir vu de port dans ce village à l'Est. La connaissant, elle est encore certainement en vie, et elle se sera attirée un tas d'ennuis. Voyons, pourquoi ai-je l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose ?

-Aucune idée, soupira Sandy. De toutes façon on dormait tous comme des loirs cette nuit, une comète aurait pu nous tomber dessus que nous ne l'aurions pas remarqué. Surtout toi, monsieur l'ange déchu : rhum/vodka/whisky, c'était quand même à la limite du suicidaire.

A ces mots, le garçon aux cheveux blancs frappa dans ses mains, réalisant soudain qu'il avait tout ce temps oublié un détail crucial.

-Je sais ce qui s'est passé ! Hier soir, un…

-HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !

Tout le monde se tourna vers la princesse Zelda. Ils l'avaient déjà oublié celle-là. Même Sandy.

-Faites un peu attention à moi ! ordonna-t-elle. Je suis la princesse Zelda, trente-deuxième du nom, et votre devoir est d'assurer ma sécurité et mon bien être !

En entendant cela, Léonardo sourit. Plus ou moins. Il fallait bien donner un nom à son expression, et à défaut de terme plus approprié il fallait utiliser 'sourire', mais si ce n'était certainement pas le mot le plus exacte. Luffy, Nami, Zorro et Sandy firent un pas en arrière. Pipo et Chopper se cachèrent derrière Gogyo. Robin frémit.

-Ma chère princesse, commença le charpentier d'un voix douce et aimable, nous nous préoccupons précisément de votre sécurité. Voyez-vous, nous sommes des pirates, des forbans sans foi ni loi qui tuons, pillions et détruisons pour le seul plaisir du travail bien fait. Il se trouve que nous sommes aussi particulièrement attentif au bien être et à la sécurité de ceux qui partage notre plaisir si particulier. Nous serions très attristés qu'il arrive quelque chose à notre précieuse amie. Si attristés qu'il nous faudrait évacuer notre chagrin par… certains moyens.

La malheureuse princesse pâlit aussitôt et faillit perdre connaissance lorsque Léonardo sortit une dague avec laquelle il se mit à jouer tout en la fixant d'un air gourmant.

-Si vous êtes une princesse, n'avez-vous pas le sang bleu ? J'ai toujours trouvé cette expression du plus grand raffinement, et l'un de mes plus secrets désirs est de m'assurer de sa véracité…

Zelda se mit à pleurer et Hakkai, prise de pitié, la serra dans ses bras.

-On lui dit d'arrêter si vous jurez d'arrêter vos caprices, lui promit Nami. Mais si vous recommencez, il recommence aussi. D'accord ?

La princesse acquiesça à s'en décrocher la tête, et Léonardo reprit son habituel air aimable. Nemo, Sanzo et Morty se jurèrent de ne jamais s'en faire un ennemi.

-Vous pouvez à présent parler tranquillement, Nemo, signala le charpentier.

-Ah ? Ah, oui. Merci. Donc comme je le disais avec cette interruption, cette nuit un drôle de type qui portait des collants est venu sur la plage, il voulait savoir où on cachait sa princesse où je ne sais quoi… Je crois qu'il a emmené Anna avec lui. Il a dû la confondre avec sa majesté ici présente.

Zelda réfléchit un instant à cette possibilité.

-Ce doit être le héros de la prophétie, conclut-elle. Il ne m'a jamais rencontré, mais il aurait dû me sauver des griffes du terrible sorcier Agahnim, qui travaille pour le démoniaque Ganon, qui est enfermé dans un monde parallèle, qui transforme l'apparence de ceux qui s'y trouvent et…

Nami lui plaqua une main contre la bouche pour la faire taire.

-Répond par oui ou par non. Il aurait mieux valu qu'on te laisse croupir dans ton cachot ?

Réponse négative.

-Tu peux nous être utile ?

Hochement de tête.

-Tu veux qu'on sauve ton île ?

Hochement de tête et regard suppliant.

-Il y a un trésor d'un valeur quelconque dans le coin ?

Hésitation, puis hochement de tête. Nami, de son côté, avait pris sa décision.

-Les gars, vous allez éliminer le sorcier, le démon, et je récupérerai le trésor ! Allez, au boulot !

-Excellent idée, approuva Robin. Maintenant enlève ta main de la bouche de cette pauvre fille, je crois qu'elle ne peut plus respirer. Regarde, elle est bleue maintenant.

Pendant ce temps, Anna, coincée dans le sanctuaire, tentait d'expliquer au maître des lieux et à Link que non, il était hors de question qu'elle se déguise en fille et qu'elle porte une atroce robe rose. D'accord, elle était une fille, et on ne pouvait pas parler de déguisement, mais l'idée était bien là. Porter une robe, c'était le déshonneur ultime, et puis ça n'était pas pratique pour se battre. D'un autre côté, si Link lui demandait vraiment très gentiment…


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre cinq

Link commençait à très sérieusement regretter d'avoir sauvé la princesse de ses terribles ravisseurs, car elle était très différente de l'idée qu'il s'en était faite. D'abord, elle n'avait pas de très bonne manières : elle s'affalait au lieu de s'asseoir, elle n'hésitait pas à jurer, elle rigolait tout haut sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi… Elle se comportait comme un garçon en somme. Pensant qu'elle cherchait à le mettre à l'aise, il lui avait assuré qu'il savait comment se comporter face à une personne de sang royal, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Et puis, il y avait eu cette histoire de robe : le vieux gardien du sanctuaire lui en avait trouvé une très bien, rose pâle avec des motifs violets, une merveille à regarder dont la fabrication avait du prendre des dizaines d'heures : la princesse avait piqué l'épée de Link et en avait fait une jupe courte sans la moindre arrière-pensée.

- Mais ce n'est plus du tout respectable comme ça ! avait-il protesté. On voit vos jambes, et au-dessus de vos genoux en plus !

- Ecoute, t'es super mignon, mais c'est moi qui vais la porter, cette robe, pas toi. Elle sera largement assez respectable, crois-moi. Au fait, tu as une autre épée ?

- Ben… je vais bientôt aller récupérer Excalibur, la lame sacrée cachée dans les bois du Nord par les anciens et tout… comme dans la prophétie, tout ça…

- La classe. Je t'accompagne, ça a l'air marrant. C'est loin ?

- Pas tellement, je dirais une heure ou deux de marche… mais vous êtes une princesse, vous devez rester ici à l'abri ! Ce serait terrible qu'il vous arrive quelque chose !

Anna le dévisagea un instant, mécontente. Il était mignon celui-là, mais c'était à peu près tout.

- Bon, si je suis une princesse, tout le monde doit m'obéir, pas vrai ?

-En effet, telle est la loi.

- Dans ce cas, je t'ordonne de me laisser venir avec toi. T'as pas le choix, c'est ta princesse qui te le demande.

Le blond aux oreilles pointues eut la nette sensation qu'il se faisait avoir, mais ne trouvant rien à opposer à cet argument irréfutable il dû se résoudre à faire ce qu'elle lui disait.

Il leur fallut moins longtemps que prévu pour rejoindre la forêt. D'un autre côté, Link avait calculé le temps de trajet en pensant qu'ils prendraient des chemins détournés, qu'ils se cacheraient des soldats, ce genre de chose, mais hélas la princesse avait vu une pancarte qui indiquait le chemin direct. Elle avait donc ordonné à Link de ne pas utiliser le moindre détour, et naturellement, ils avaient fini par rencontrer des soldats, encore que 'croiser' fut un terme plus exact.

Link avait découvert une nouvelle partie de la princesse. La partie qui lui avait piqué son épée dès que les soldats s'étaient fait menaçants et qui les avait tous mis hors-service. La partie qui avait refusé de lui rendre son arme ensuite. Et plus que tout, la partie qui commençait à lui plaire. Sur l'île, la plupart des filles étaient des douillettes qui trouvaient les épées ringardes, la bagarre minable et auraient préféré mourir plutôt que de grimper à un arbre, parce que ça aurait abîmé leur jolie robe, et après aucun garçon ne les aurait plus regardé. D'une certaine façon, Link avait toujours été convaincu qu'il devait, quelque part dans l'univers, exister une fille qui lui dirait un jour 'je garde ton épée, c'est pas un jouet pour un nul dans ton genre'. Il l'avait trouvé.

Link se demanda s'il n'allait pas tomber amoureux.

Ce qui se passa par la suite ne fit que confirmer cette impression. Dans la forêt, ils croisèrent des corbeaux, des renards, et même deux écureuils, ce qui, pour les filles du village, était l'incarnation du mal absolu depuis qu'une petite peste avait été mordue par l'une de ces sympathiques bestioles. La princesse ne hurla pas, sauf pour faire peur à un renard qui avait eut la prétention de grogner à leur passage. C'était vraiment la fille parfaite pour lui, et il était désormais bien décidé à tout faire pour l'impressionner, sans savoir que c'était déjà fait. Son incroyable stupidité la plupart du temps était très impressionnante, même aux yeux d'Anna qui vivait quotidiennement avec Morty et avait plusieurs fois côtoyé Luffy.

Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la petite prairie où était cachée l'épée légendaire Excalibur, Link était déterminé à montrer qu'il était un héros. D'un air digne, il s'approcha du socle où était enfoncé la lame sacrée, pris fièrement la poignée entre ses mains, tira… ses mains glissèrent et il tomba sur les fesses. Et l'épée était toujours dans son socle. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il vit alors que la princesse se retenait de rire et se redressa rapidement pour faire une deuxième tentative. Qui eut le même résultat que la première.

- Tu es sûr que c'est toi qu'elle désigne, ta prophétie ? se moqua Anna. Parce que là, tu as comme un problème on dirait !

- Je ne comprend pas !

- Pas étonnant.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça ! Mon oncle et le gardien du sanctuaire ont dit que c'était moi le héros, que j'allais prendre l'épée sacrée, sauver tout le monde et tuer le méchant ! Je ne comprend pas… ce n'est pas normal… Je ne comprend pas…

Prise de pitié, Anna tapota gentiment sur l'épaule du garçon en collant blanc et entreprit de le rassurer.

- Peut-être que l'épée est trop enfoncée, tout simplement. Et puis, elle a bougé d'un millimètre je crois tout à l'heure… la faire bouger alors qu'elle est dans ce socle très dur c'est déjà bien ! Regarde, moi je n'y arrive pas du tout !

Plus tard, Anna devait se dire qu'elle avait seulement eut l'intention de faire semblant de tirer sur la poignée de l'épée. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment ce fichu machin avait fait pour sortir du socle si facilement. Mais une chose était sûre : Excalibur l'avait choisie. Elle serait l'héroïne de la prophétie.

Link fondit en larme, se demandant à quoi il servait dans cette histoire. ( réponse de l'auteur : il sert de faire-valoir, même Morty semble intelligente comparée à lui )

Pendant ce temps, les groupes s'organisèrent du côté des pirates. Tout d'abord, il y aurait ceux qui allaient garder le navire et l'otage : Hakkai, Pipo, Nami et Zelda dans le rôle de l'otage. Ensuite, les bourrins –Nami avait présenté ça comme 'les plus expérimentés en matière de combat et de techniques de récupération de trésors' mais tout le monde avait compris ce qu'elle voulait réellement dire- à savoir Zorro, Luffy, Gojyo et Sanzo ainsi que Léonardo et Robin dans le rôle des cerveaux du groupe. Venaient ensuite Sandy et Chopper qui devaient partir à la recherche d'Anna –Zorro aurait voulu partir avec eux, entre autre pour ne pas supporter Sanzo, mais Nami ne lui avait laissé aucun choix.

Enfin, il y avait le plus important. Le commando spécial qui devait semer la panique un peu partout dans l'île afin d'attirer les soldats, et ainsi laisser le champ libre aux autres. Un commando constitué des seules personnes qui ne semblaient toujours pas conscientes que ce genre de choses étaient dangereusement risquées. Les seules personnes qui ne savaient pas encore qu'elles étaient aussi mortelles, en théorie. Le commando spécial, c'était Morty et Touffu. Ils partirent les premiers, marchant du pas digne des héros qui savent qu'ils doivent être prêt à se sacrifier pour leurs camarades, parce que c'est le devoir d'un vrai héros.

En entendant les cris d'horreurs et d'épouvantes qui ne tardèrent pas à fuser, les pirates surent que Morty ne faisait certainement pas ça par seul sens du devoir. En supposant qu'elle comprenne même ce mot de toute façon.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre six

Si Chopper avait été désigné pour accompagner Sandy à la recherche d'Anna, c'était à cause de son flair qui lui permettrait peut-être de retrouver la piste de la jeune fille. Si Sandy avait été envoyé à la recherche d'Anna, c'était parce qu'elle ne risquait pas de l'étrangler de joie en le voyant venir à son secours. Nami, une fois de plus, avait tout calculé.

Le cuisinier et son compagnon d'infortune ne tardèrent pas à trouver la piste de la disparue, laquelle piste les mena tout droit à la forêt où ils pénétrèrent sans hésitation. L'animal le plus sauvage qu'ils y rencontrèrent fut un petit renardeau qui, encore impressionné par sa confrontation avec Anna, partit en pleurant lorsqu'il les vit approcher. Bientôt, songea Sandy, on va tomber sur une petite chaumière au milieu d'une clairière et on va y rencontrer sept petits imbéciles même pas capable de se faire un repas et qui ne connaissent pas le mot ménage. Il voulait de la bagarre, et vite. S'il voulait passer pour un héros devant Anna et enfin supplanter tête d'algue dans son cœur, il devait se battre devant elle et lui prouver qu'il était un homme, un vrai, prêt à tout pour sauver la dame de ses pensées.

Et enfin, l'occasion se présenta, encore plus parfaite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Chopper et lui, à leur tour, arrivèrent dans la clairière où s'était trouvée la légendaire Excalibur, et ils y trouvèrent Anna et Link qui se disputaient, chacun une épée à la main. Il convient à ce point de la description de noter que la jeune fille n'était pas en mauvaise posture. En fait, il aurait été assez exacte de dire qu'elle avait le dessus, et que Link n'allait pas tarder à la supplier de l'épargner en promettant qu'il n'essaierait plus de lui piquer Excalibur. Mais Sandy, étant ce qu'il était, décida qu'Anna était en grand péril et qu'il convenait qu'il la sauve au plus vite, si bien qu'il se jeta dans le conflit sans plus y réfléchir.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux blonds en présence pour laisser tomber toute technique digne de ce nom et essayer de s'arracher les cheveux comme des enfants de maternelle. Anna et Chopper, fasciné par une telle régression, observait le spectacle sans trop oser intervenir.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là au fait ? finit par demander la jeune fille.

-On te cherchait. Maintenant qu'on t'a trouvé, il faudrait rejoindre les autres, ils sont à la recherche d'un trésor…

-Pourquoi Zorro n'est pas avec vous ?

-Nami n'a pas voulu. Aie, ça doit faire mal ça !

-Surtout que Link est quand même un garçon, même s'il porte des collants. Maudite Nami, elle gâche toujours tout… et comment vous savez pour ce trésor ?

-On a trouvé une princesse et Léonardo lui a fait un peu peur, alors elle a dit à Nami un tas de choses. Il paraît que c'est un très grand trésor, le plus précieux qui soit. Pipo dit que c'est peut-être les restes de la légendaire citée d'El Debilo, mais Robin ne pense pas. Elle dit que c'est un nom qu'il a inventé et qui ne veut rien dire. Aoutch, c'est pas sympa ça ! Un peu plus et il arrachait le seul œil avéré de Sandy !

-Tu as raison… on devrait les séparer. Et puis, ça a l'air marrant cette histoire de trésor. Surtout que monsieur en collant m'a dit que j'étais l'Elue et que ça me donnait plein de pouvoirs, ça sera peut-être utile.

-Je sais pas… il est vraiment bizarre, hein ?

-Peut-être, mais il est sexy et il m'appelle princesse. Ça excuse tout.

Chopper sépara donc les deux adversaires en les assommant tour à tour, une technique infaillible qui avait fait ses preuves avec de nombreux malades récalcitrants. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, Anna leur expliqua avec des mots simples et courts qu'ils allaient devoir se supporter un moment sans s'entretuer parce qu'il fallait rejoindre les autres pour les aider à récupérer le trésor. Ils commencèrent par grogner, mais un sourire colgate de la jeune fille suffit pour qu'ils soient prêt à accepter n'importe quoi.

Il leur fallut une bonne heure pour rejoindre les autres. Robin avait découvert une grande stèle couverte d'une écriture étrange, mais avant même qu'elle ai pu l'inspecter de plus près un groupe de soldat était arrivés et ils avaient dû s'en débarrasser par la manière forte, la seule que la majorité du groupe connaissait. Anna, Chopper et leur deux boulets étaient arrivés à ce moment là et Zorro, soulagé de savoir la jeune fille en pleine forme, avait enfin laissé partir le malheureux homme qu'il martyrisait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

-Qui c'est le deuxième blond ? demanda l'escrimeur avec suspicion en voyant Link et Sandy déclamer de quelle façon courageuse ils avaient protégé Anna. Tu ne crois pas qu'on avait assez avec le cuistot ?

-C'est pas de ma faute, il m'avait enlevée. Mais il est gentil alors ne lui fais pas de mal ! C'est un chic type, il m'appelle princesse et il m'a donné une belle épée !

-Il t'appelle princesse, hein ?

-Lui fait pas de mal ou sinon j'embrasse Sandy !

La menace parut calmer le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, mais son regard disait très clairement que Link n'avait pas intérêt à le croiser dans une ruelle sombre par une nuit sans lune. Robin, profitant du retour relatif du silence, entreprit de déchiffrer la stèle et poussa bientôt un petit cri de surprise.

-Ce sont des Poneglyphes, souffla-t-elle. C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas…

-C'est de l'ancien hylien, protesta Link. J'ai un peu appris à le lire, alors j'en sais quelque chose ! Cette pierre là donne des indices seulement, comme toutes celles de l'île en fait. Celui qui déchiffre les énigmes doit pouvoir accéder au précieux trésor qui est caché quelque part, mais il me manque encore quelque chose pour ça…

-Tu serais intelligent en fait ? s'étonna Anna.

-Seulement quand mon travail de héros le demande. Maintenant, ça va être votre boulot, princesse. Tout ce qu'il manque pour accéder au trésor c'est la clé qui ouvre la porte de la tour au Nord.

-Les portes ce n'est pas un problème, décréta Luffy. J'en fais mon affaire, je suis vachement bon pour ouvrir des portes moi.

-Vous êtes doué en crochetage ?

-Non, il est doué pour défoncer tout ce qui se trouve sur son chemin, expliqua Sanzo d'un ton las. Les gens, les constructions… tout.

Link ne parut pas particulièrement convaincu, mais il n'en dit rien. Finalement, ils tombaient bien tout ces gens bizarres, ils allaient permettre à la princesse de s'occuper de la tour en toute tranquillité. Car ce que ces pirates ignoraient tous, c'était qu'au pied de la tour se trouvait un magnifique palais, aussi beau que terrifiant, et que celui qui vivait là était un monstre terrifiant qui avait juré que nul être vivant ne poserait jamais les yeux sur le précieux trésor dont l'île était la gardienne depuis plus de huit siècles.

Et ce que Link ignorait, c'était que ce monstre savait déjà qu'ils allaient bientôt venir le défier et qu'il s'y préparait. Si les pirates avait une Elue au pouvoir contestable et peut-être inexistant, lui avait des serviteurs d'une fidélité à toute épreuve…


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre sept

Une chose qu'Anna n'aimait pas tellement dans la vie, c'était les énigmes. Ces horreurs là étaient désagréables et inutiles au possible. En partie parce qu'elle n'avait pas une logique assez tordue pour trouver les solutions. Anna en était convaincue : si on savait répondre facilement à n'importe quelle énigme, on avait un sacré handicap dans la vie. Et lorsqu'on lui demandait une preuve de ce qu'elle avançait, elle répondait inévitablement que Morty adorait les énigmes.

Pourtant, l'énigme qui gardait la porte de la tour lui plaisait bien. Il suffisait de bouger les pierres qui bloquaient l'entrée, ce que n'importe quel demeuré aurait pu faire. Link avait tout de même été particulièrement impressionné de voir sa 'princesse' se débrouiller aussi bien. A l'en croire, lui n'avait jamais trouvé la solution. Ce qui, d'une certaine façon, n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour Anna. Toutefois, le héros la prévint : la suite serait nettement plus difficile, et il leur faudrait faire preuve d'une intelligence et d'un courage hors du commun pour parvenir au sommet.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils observaient le paysage depuis le haut de la tour.

-Plutôt simple, hein ? nota Sandy. Même Luffy a réussi à trouver une des solutions.

-Tu sais, lui signala Robin, je suis à peu près certaine que démolir ce mur n'était pas exactement la façon adéquate de résoudre cette énigme là. Cela dit, il faut bien admettre que notre capitaine s'est montré des plus efficaces.

-Il est tout de même fort étrange que nous ayons rencontré tant de serpents et autres petits monstres, soupira Léonardo. Je ne peux que me demander comment ils ont pu survivre en ce lieu… monsieur Link a pourtant dit que la tour n'avait pas été ouverte depuis des années…

-Ils ont du s'entre-dévorer. Ça se fait, dans ce genre de situations.

Anna donna un coup de coude à Link qui semblait passablement nerveux.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

-Ben, techniquement, on… on… On affronte le Boss final et on sauve la princesse et c'est fini.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

-Pardon ?

-Oh, écoutez, ce n'est pas ma faute si vous avez tout chamboulé ! paniqua le héros blond. Normalement, les choses se font d'une certaine manière, c'est la tradition, tout ça ! Normalement, un héros sait à l'avance ce qui va se passer parce que le scénario est toujours le même, mais à cause de vous je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis ! Et… et d'abord…

Il fondit en larme, et Anna prise de pitié lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Mal lui en prit, car Link prit cela pour un encouragement et se jeta dans ses bras pour y pleurer plus confortablement. La jeune fille ferma un instant les yeux et pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il se passe rapidement quelque chose afin de la sortir de cette situation gênante – et de préférence sans que Zorro n'essaie de tuer un certain idiot imprudent. Et malheureusement, son vœu fut exaucé.

Une forte secousse fit soudain trembler la terre et vaciller la haute tour, ce dont Anna profita pour se débarrasser de Link et pour se réfugier dans les bras de son escrimeur favori. Le tremblement de terre dura quelques secondes, puis s'arrêta brutalement sans avoir rien détruit alentour. Il n'y avait même aucune fissure sur les murs, ce qui était suffisamment étrange pour être signalé.

-C'était quoi ça ? grogna Sandy. Un tremblement de terre raté ?

-Euh… répondit Link.

-Ce qui signifie ?

-Euh… je… vous vous souvenez, ce palais qu'il y avait à côté de la tour, en bas ?

-Celui avec des gargouilles sinistres, des soldats géants, des statues monstrueuses et deux gibets ?

-Euh… oui. Celui-là, oui. Et, euh… euh… quand je parlais d'un boss final, ben… vous imaginer le genre de personnes qui pourrait vivre dans ce palais ?

Il y eut encore un instant de silence tandis que les pirates essayaient effectivement d'imaginer.

-Ben, euh… en fait, il est encore pire que tout ce que vous imaginer, annonça Link. C'est le… roi de l'île. Enfin, pas vraiment le roi en fait, le vrai roi c'est un petit vieux gâteux qui n'est même jamais sortit de la salle du trône, sauf pour aller aux toilettes, mais tout le monde sait qui donne vraiment les ordres. Il se fait appeler Prince du Malin, mais son vrai nom serait Ganondorf. Enfin, à ce qu'on dit. Je ne connais pas grand monde qui ait vraiment osé lui poser la question, et encore moins de monde qui ait vécu assez longtemps pour transmettre l'information.

-Et tu n'aurais pas pu nous dire ça avant qu'on ne grimpe jusqu'ici ? siffla Sandy. Maintenant on va devoir redescendre pour lui faire sa fête…

-Euh… ça ne sera probablement pas nécessaire. Il va venir jusqu'ici. C'est la tradition vous voyez, on a toujours fait comme ça.

Les moments de silence commençaient à devenir désagréablement habituel.

-Comment vous pouvez avoir une tradition pour ce genre de choses ? s'étonna finalement Luffy. Vos méchants c'est des idiots s'ils utilisent tous la même façon de faire alors que tous ceux d'avant se sont fait battre !

-Euh… en fait, il n'y a jamais vraiment eu d'autre 'méchant'. Juste Ganondorf.

-…

-Ce sont les héros qui changent à chaque fois.

-…

-Mais je suis sûr que moi, je peux le battre vous savez ! Enfin, que la princesse peut le battre en fait… c'est elle l'Elue après tout. Pis vous allez l'aider, tout ça tout ça… Alors cette fois, ça se passera forcément bien !

Il y eut un rire dans leur dos qui les fit presque tous sursauter –très exactement, qui fit sursauter Chopper et Anna, les autres se contentèrent de se tourner et de dévisager le nouveau venu.

Il était grand. Très grand. Plus que Zorro ou Robin, mais cela n'impressionna personne. Ils avaient tous déjà rencontré des hommes très grands, et ils les avaient tout de même battu. En revanche, ils n'avaient encore jamais rencontré d'être humain avec un tel teint verdâtre et des cheveux roux d'une couleur aussi peu esthétique. Les pirates n'étaient pas facilement impressionnés, mais ils devaient reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement faible. Link paniqua et alla se cacher derrière Anna en gémissant quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'ohmondieuomondieucestluicestGanondorfohmondieu'.

-Bien le bonjour, nobles pirates, les salua le prince du Malin en s'inclinant légèrement. C'est un immense plaisir pour moi de vous accueillir en mon royaume. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, et j'attendais cette rencontre avec une certaine… impatience.

-Vous nous connaissez ? demanda Luffy. On est si célèbre que ça ? Trop cool !

-Célèbres et dangereux… mes informateurs m'avaient prévenu de votre venu ici. Ils m'ont aussi conseillé de vous éliminer jusqu'au dernier avant que vous ne semiez le trouble sur cette île. Je vais donc devoir vous tuer, ce qui, je dois l'avouer, sera certainement très amusant si tout ce que l'on raconte sur vous est vrai. Mais je ne tiens pas à perdre mon temps, je vais tout d'abord vérifier si vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation…

Le sourire de l'homme vert n'annonçait rien de bon. Les pirates s'attendaient vaguement à ce qu'il fasse venir des vilains monstres gluants comme ils en avaient déjà rencontré lors de leurs autres aventures, et ils souriaient déjà, relativement confiant. Mais ce qui s'approcha lorsque Ganondorf fit un signe de la main n'avait rien de gluant, encore que ce fut légèrement monstrueux.

-Là, je crois qu'on a un problème, constata fort judicieusement Zorro.


End file.
